villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malcolm Graham
Detective Malcolm Graham was the main antagonist of Season 1 of the TV series Lucifer, and a mentioned character in the subsequent seasons. He was a corrupt L.A.P.D. homicide detective who was shot and killed by Dan Espinoza before being brought back to life from Hell by Amenadiel in exchange for helping him return Lucifer Morningstar to Hell. However, since Malcolm had lost his sanity in the underworld, he became obsessed with not returning there and started going on a killing spree in the process. He was eventually stopped and killed by Chloe Decker. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Kenny in Breaking Bad. Biography Getting Shot Malcolm was meeting up with some gang members while a police sting operation was in effect. He spotted fellow detective Chloe Decker watching him, and before he could react, he was shot by detective Dan Espinoza and fell into a coma. Chloe Decker believed he was in on the take, but the other cops didn't think so and didn't look into it. For many months, the department praised Malcolm as a hero and his wife Mel started loathing Chloe for assuming that he was corrupt (which was ironic considering the Chloe was actually correct). Resurrected After many months in a coma, Malcolm was then forced to be placed onto life-support, leaving his family to decide that he should die since there was nothing that could be done. However, after failing numerous times to ensure that Lucifer would finally return to Hell, Amenadiel visited his hospital room as his family had his life-support machine turned off. As the family grieved over his death, Amenadiel put his hand on the window and his heart started beating again, much to the amazement of his family and the doctors. Deal with Amenadiel With the the precinct now aware that Malcolm has survived his gunshot wound, he was thrown a celebration party. After Chloe and Dan arrive. Malcolm later meets Chloe to explain that whoever shot him dead clearly does not have a problem shooting cops. Unknown to his colleagues, Malcolm had his agenda regarding the shooting as he made a deal with Amenadiel to kill a certain someone in exchange for not returning to Hell again. Malcolm, knowing that Dan was the cop who shot him, practised his partner, Anthony Paolucci's, handwriting to create his suicide letter and killed him to set him up as the one who shot him instead. Meeting up with Dan, he confesses that it took him a long time to write the note and that he knew Dan shot him. When asked why he didn't reveal him as the true culprit, he says that he wants to work with him for his own intentions otherwise he will start talking, therefore blackmailing him. Trying to Kill Lucifer Under pressure from Amenadiel to fulfil his end of their deal, Malcolm ordered Dan to collect an untraceable weapon from evidence lockup so he can kill the target. Amenadiel then finds him eating greedily in a diner and reminds him of him possibly returned to Hell, much to Malcolm's absolute horror as his 30 seconds being dead was actually 30 years in the dimension. Asking about whom the target was, Amenadiel answered that it was Lucifer Morningstar. Malcolm later tells Dan as he wants his cooperation due to the latter's complete dislike towards Lucifer. However, a few days later, Dan wanted out and intended to arrest him, regardless if he was exposed for shooting Malcolm. However, Malcolm overpowered him and fought him to the point of putting him in a headlock until he was unconscious. He then sees Dan's phone receiving a text from Chloe, who wanted to try and rebuild their relationship. Malcolm decides to end it. Malcolm brought Dan to a basement and held him there while explaining that he was going to frame him for killing Lucifer before leaving. He later returned with food and explained to Dan his time in Hell, as it felt like years even though it was for thirty seconds. Dan, not believing him, declared him as crazy. He remained confident in making sure Dan would take the fall for his actions. He then arrived at Lucifer's penthouse at Lux and explained how Amenadiel sent him to kill him and send him to Hell. Lucifer tried to scare him with his "devilface", but was unfazed due to already being in Hell. He then explained what he would get in return for killing him, but Lucifer laughed at his, because Amenadiel duped him due to his status as an angel. However, he quickly offered him his Pentecostal Coin, which would allow him to escape Hell. Malcolm accepts it and leaves Lux. Killing Spree Becoming fanatically delusional with the devil himself, Malcolm goes on a killing spree and mutilates Satanism followers, viewing them as frauds. He started by killing follower Rosie Davis and posed him in a theatre stage while carving "HAIL LUCIFER" into her back. He was later confronted by Amenadiel for not killing Lucifer, but Malcolm calmly reveals that he knows that he cannot send him back to Hell or prevent him from going there, thus betraying him in the process. Malcolm later kills Mike Carey and posed his body in a warehouse. He even left a message "MORNINGSTAR", thus drawing attention to Lucifer himself. He is alongside him, Chloe and Dan when they found the body. He then escorts Lucifer to his nightclub. At Lux, Malcolm unintentionally reveals the second victim's blood on his hand, thus revealing his true, insane nature. Lucifer attempts to punish him but Amenadiel intervenes, allowing Malcolm to escape. Framing Lucifer Enraged by this, Malcolm kills a fake preacher and leaves his body at Lux to frame Lucifer for his death as well as the Satanists'. He returns when the police investigate the murder. Dan instantly realizes Malcolm was behind the murders, while Malcolm quietly steals Maze's demon blade, which would help him try and kill Celestial beings. He also learnt that Lucifer escaped the police, much to his worries. Knowing that Lucifer will come after him, Malcolm went to an associate to get him a new identity so he can escape, but still needed 100k to pay it off. He then returned home, scaring his wife due to not being the same after he was revived, and told her that he needed money before leaving. He visited an old associate named Tommy to get more money. When Lucifer and Amenadiel attacked the site, Malcolm forced Tommy to give him the 100k he needed. He then ambushed Amenadiel and stabbed him with Maze's blade. Just as he was about to escape, Chloe shot at him, forcing him to leave without the money. Back at the precinct, Dan turns himself in and reveals Malcolm's actions. Death Angry that he was now forced on the run, Malcolm kidnapped Chloe's daughter Trixie and called her with an ultimatum: bring him the money without telling anyone or he'll kill her. Chloe does so as promised, but Malcolm decides to kill her anyway. Lucifer intervenes and allows her to leave. However, due to her still being around, Malcolm successfully shoots and kills Lucifer before proceeding to kill Chloe. Just as he was about to, Lucifer attacked him and allowed Chloe to shoot him. Malcolm then learns that Lucifer took the Pentecostal Coin and watched it turn to ash as it was "one-time use only". Malcolm then succumbs to his wounds and returns to Hell and live out his eternal damnation once more. Personality Before his brief lapse of death, it is implied that he was a corrupt and amoral cop, working with gangsters and Los Angeles's underground as an informant. Since his resurrection by Amenadiel, Malcolm is shown to be devious and unchecked, even admitting himself that his time in Hell left him deranged. He is psychopathic, killing whenever he sees an opportunity to use it, such as when he killed his own partner and framed it as a suicide as a favour to Dan. He is seen stuffing his face with platters of food and acting out various, hedonistic impulses, implied to have been due to the starvation he faced during his period in Hell. Despite whatever apathy he has for authority, he does honour whatever agreements he has with those he bargains with. He hatches a scheme to kill Lucifer and frame Dan for his murder when told to kill him by Amenadiel, only to decline when Lucifer tells him that angels do not have any control over a soul's fate, nor are they allowed to kill mortals. He then proceeds to kill Satanists Rose Davis and Corazon with the intentions of framing Jacob Williams for them out of a twisted sense of loyalty to Lucifer, thinking that Lucifer would appreciate killing "frauds". Victims *Anthony Paolucci - shot in the head *Rose Davis - stabbed in the chest *Mike "Corazon" Carey - stabbed repeatedly *Jacob Williams - shot in the head and framed Lucifer for the murder *Lucifer Morningstar - shot in the chest; however was later revived by God Appearances Trivia *Since the season premiere "Pilot", it was widely assumed that Amenadiel would be the first season's main antagonist and Malcolm was the secondary antagonist. However, since "#TeamLucifer", the reveal of Malcolm's true colors and goals showed that he was, in fact, the true main antagonist. *He was in Hell for a short period of time before being brought back to life. However, it felt like an eternity for him. His punishment consisted of being starved, due to his hunger for life. This included denying him access to food, water, people, and entertainment. *Malcolm is the first main antagonist to never originate in the Sandman comics or appear in any forms of religion and theology. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Lucifer Villains Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:DC Villains Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Nemesis Category:Misogynists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Revived Category:Damned Souls Category:Spouses Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Amoral Category:Posthumous Category:Vengeful Category:Fanatics Category:Cheater Category:Mutilators Category:Paranoid Category:Betrayed Category:Satanism Category:Parents Category:Assassins Category:Forgers Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters